Only the thought counts
by dragonchildyuki
Summary: What happens when Akihito loses his memory but gains it again BUT fails to remember a certain someone?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay ready? Give me your best shot!" Akihito called out. The model in front of him was muscular, tall and most importantly he's only wearing a speedo. The whole day he was looking at almost naked models. When he told Asami what his next assignment was while they were eating dinner, the man made a scary face looking at Akihito.

_"I will say it only once No-I-won't-quit-this-Assignment." Akihito said gritting his teeth so that Asami understands that he is serious._

_They stared at each other for minutes. The golden eyes and hazel ones._

_"Hmph. Do what you want" Asami replied not breaking eye contact. As Akihito was about to stand Asami took his hand and dragged him to the couch, pushing him down. Asami began to kiss Akihito's nape then worked his way up to the lips, leaving a mark on the nape. Akihito's body and mind was filled with ecstasy. How was he supposed to fight Asami back when his body doesn't follow orders. After their 'foreplay' on the couch Asami carried him to the bed room and laid him on the king sized bed continuing from where they left off all-night-long. _

_Akihito vaguely remembered what happened, the only thing he remembered was the words he kept repeatedly saying: 'More', 'Faster', 'Harder'._

"He was jealous" Akihito thought and grinned. He reviewed the photos he shot with the earlier models. "Heh no one will ever top the bastard's body" he thought a little irritated.

"Okay! Break is over the next model please!" the assistant ordered.

After work he got a call from Asami that they will have dinner together at Bitro's restaurant. Akihito tried to refuse saying that he had made plans with Kou and Takato. And before he knew it there stood a guardand a car at the front door of the shooting set ready to fetch him. As if on cue he raced down the street not looking back. He expected after a turn down the street to the left he would lose the guards, instead there was another car awaiting him and on top of that he came flying to the arms of the guard who stood there waiting for to ambush him. Akihito was thrown inside the car and they took off.

"Who does the bastard think he is? Doesn't he have a common courtesy to invite someone nicely or ask one or two days before? Akihito fumed angrily. He turned to the guard who was steering the wheel, "What about you Rei doesn't he annoy you?". Rei didn't comment.

The guard looked at he GPS and it showed a report for the oncoming traffic down the road. He checked for another route to avoid it. "Takaba-sama it seems like we will be stuck on traffic if we continue down this road. We will have to take another route." Rei explained.

"Whatever just go for it. I want to get there as soon as possible. If I will be late he will surely _do something_." Akihito replied not looking at the Rei.

"I must report to Kirishima-san that we will take another route to the Bitro." Rei thought as he was reaching for his phone.

At the intersection the traffic light went to yellow from green and Rei stepped up the gas and drove straight as he was about to turn right another car suddenly crashed unto them from the side.

Akihito's vision went black.

-Only the thought counts-

An ambulance was called from a bystander. There, on the accident scene, laid two bodies next to each other. The civilians near the accident acted to help those two before the another accident happens.

"Please make way!" the medical team called out. "Do you know what happened to the other car? the police man questioned the bystander who called the ambulance. "I witnessed the dark red citroen car who raced down the intersection clearly didn't stop at the red traffic light. I mean they were in a hurry and didn't care for the rules of the road."

"To sum it up the dark red Citroen car crashed into the black BMW car." the police man confirmed as he made notes.

In the hospital the Akihito and Rei were in the intensive care. Akihito was severely wounded, his body was covered with bruises. At the other room there laid Rei who was also severely wounded but not as bad as Akihito's wound. The nurses talked to each other, discussing the condition of both patients that were admitted a while ago in the ER. Their clothes were covered in blood. "How bad. They were really unlucky to be caught in an accident." one of the nurses said. The other nurse just nodded in response. After they checked Akihito's vitals, they left the room.

-Only the thought counts-

In Bitro's Asami was becoming impatient. The reason is only one or rather a person named Akihito. The last call Kirishima had from Rei is from 35 minutes ago when Rei reported that he caught Akihito and they were on their way to the restaurant.

"Where is Akihito?" Asami asked irritated, looking at Kirishima as if he were to shoot someone.

"Akihito you think you can play with me? Wait till you come here I will fuck you senseless until you can't think straight anymore. Or I will tie you at the bedpost and we will use all the 'toys' I have in _that_ room." he thought smirking while taking a sip of his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima was getting nervous by the minute. He was pacing the restaurant's front door waiting and hoping that Rei would come already.

'If they don't get here in 10 minutes Asami-sama will be on rampage.' Kirishima muttered to himself.

As he was about to try to dial Rei's number, his phone rang. He wondered who it was since the number was 'unknown'.

'Yes? Kirishima here.' he answered.

'Good evening this is NTT Medical Center Tokyo.'

By the mention of the word 'hospital' Kirishima's heart sprang a beat faster.

'You are listed as an emergency contact for one of your employee. We are sorry to report you that unfortunately two of your employees Rei Yamato and Takaba Akihito were involved in a hit and run accident. Please come immediately.' The attendant reported.

Not knowing what to process first: his boss' lover and the guard, heavy injured, are in the hospital or how will his boss react.

'Sir are you there?' the attendant asked. Snapping out of his thoughts Kirishima answered: 'Yes, I'll be on my way.' He hanged up the phone and basically run to Asami's table.

Asami was sipping his alcoholic drink calmly but inside he was itching to kill someone. 'Asami-sama we have a situation.' Kirishima started to speak up.

'What happened?'Asami asked as if ready to shoot him or someone.

'Rei and Takaba-sama seems to be injured and in the hospital.' Kirishima continued.

Not saying anything Asami stood up and went to the parking lot with his guards towing behind.

'Suoh.' Asami commanded 'Drive as fast as you can to NTT Medical Center I don't care about traffic laws just GET ME THERE.'

Suoh gulped and could only answer with a yes.

On the way to the hospital Asami kept thinking of Akihito. 'Akihito I want you to be safe.' He thought.

-Only the thought counts-

They arrived at the hospital in 15 Minutes. There stood a doctor on standby ready to greet them, of course courtesy of Kirishima, he called ahead and explained who is coming.

'This way Asami-sama.' The doctor ushered them into a room.

The room was divided into two. The two were separated by a glass wall.

'The condition of Rei-san,he is already stable, we are just waiting for him to wake up so that we can run additional tests on him. He was lucky that the car didn't hit him directly, if yes we couldn't help him on time. He broke both his left arm and leg. But fortunately nothing seems amiss with his inner organs.' The doctor explained nervously since Asami was staring at him murderous.

'Where is Takaba?' Kirishima asked on Asami's behalf.

'Uhmm if you would kindly follow me to the other room.' The doctor stated feeling uneasy.

They entered a room full of machines beeping, Asami noticed one of the machines led to Akihito's side of the body. He stood there shocked of the sight, shocked of the condition Akihito was in.

'Let me explain his condition Asami-sama, Takaba-san seems to be in a more complicated situation than Rei-san was when they arrived here.'

The doctor tried carefully to explain to Asami what Akihito's situation was but all he can mustered out was: Covered in blood... one side was cut open… needed 10 stitches… Heartbeat not stable... Tried trice to revive with CPR and defibrillator… condition is for now stable…

'Asami-sama?' Kirishima snapped him out of the trance.

'What?' Asami snapped.

'Uhmm. The dotor said that Takaba-sama's condition is not definte yet and he said that there are a lot of questions regarding the poloce since this was a hit and run situation.' Kirishima explained.

Asami rubbed his eyes and answered: 'Do it. I want to know what happened and I expect a full report when you're done.' 'Yes!' Kirishima said and left the room with the doctor.

There stood Asami alone, he could hear the beeping of the machine. He dared to walk a few steps closer to Akihito. 'Akihito… My Akihito.' Asami stroked gently Akihito's bruised cheeks.

- Only the thought counts-

After a full one and a half hour of waiting, Kirishima came in thew aiting room arranged especially for Asami's use with a file.

'Asami-sama here is the police report and our men's report.' Kirishima said.

Asami read the reports quietly and finished within 15 minutes. He placed the report on the coffee table in front of him and suddenly his expression became dark, murderous and as if he wanted to go on a rampage and kill every damn man that owns a dark red Citroën car.

'Kirishima…' Asami spoke slowly 'I want you to find and investigate the people who used the street intersection. Investigate several CCTV's in that area. I want some progress tomorrow.'

'Yes, Asami-sama.' With that Kirishima left the waiting room.

In the parking lot of the hospital, there were Suoh and five other men waiting for Kirishima.

'Suoh, Asami-sama ordered that we should inspect every CCTV and report to me directly.' Kirishima spoke.

'You heard him.' Suoh ushered the men. They drove away leaving Suoh in the hospital to guard Asami and Akihito.

- Only the thought counts-

24 hours passed since Asami gave the order to investigate but Kirishima didn't report since then. Asami spent the night at a hotel near the hospital since he didn't want to be far away from Akihito and the other reason is that he didn't want to go back to their pent-house without his precious Akihito. He sighed and decided that instead of getting more wrinkles and vein popping out of his head he needed to cool his head with a shower. It took him 20 minutes to cool his and restart his mind. Then he phone rang, he quickly grabbed it.

'Asami.' His tone was cool and hard.

'Asami-sama this is NTT Central hospital we would like to report to you that the patient Rei Yamato woke up.' Explained the attendant.

'I'll be on my way' and with that Asami hung up and got dressed quickly.

It took Asami 30 minutes to get to the hospital. He rushed to Rei's room with the company of his secretary. He arrived in front of the room and Kirishima opened the door for him. There, he saw Rei trying to sit up with the help of the nurse.

'Asami-sama' Rei greeted.

'Rei, I need you to explain to me what happened.' Asami commanded.

'Yes, Asami-sama but I'm sorry to say that I can only remember vague details because everything happened in a flash.' Apologized Rei.

'It's enough that you can remember little details because everything will help us to get closer to the culprits.' Kirishima explained.

Rei closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_He was about to grab his phone that lay on the passenger seat when suddenly a red car crashed into them._

He played the scene in his mind again and again trying to extract important details.

Rei opened his mouth slowly as if chanting some unknown words: 'There were two men… one of them … in the driver seat… has a tattoo on his right hand… a snake tattoo.'

'Kirishima find out what gangs has a snake tattoo as symbol.' Asami said.

'Yes, at once, Asami-sama' Kirishima exited the room and left Asami and Rei alone.

'Asami-sama…'Rei broke the silence. 'I never meant for this to happen. I know it was my recklessness that Takaba-sama is now hospitalized. If only I were more alert… I...'

'Enough' Asami interjected. 'It was not your fault. Just recover fast, Kirishima needs you on this case to identify the culprits.' Asami stood up from his seat and left the room.

Rei could only hang his head.

- Only the thought counts-

At the other end of the town in a rundown warehouse there sat a middle aged man on a sofa, with a cigar on his right hand, whose face couldn't be recognize because of the darkness.

'Where are the goods!' the middle aged man asked furiously.

'It's been safely transported to the client, boss.' Answered an underling that stood across him.

'I've heard there was a little interference?'

'Yes boss, but it's has been take care of. No need to worry.'

'I hope so! If it was to come out that the accident is caused from the group…' a deadly silent filled the room 'I will have your head on my dinner platter.'

The underling could only gulped.

- Only the thought counts-

Asami got a call at 3:30 am. After he answered and listened to the call he made haste to put clothes. And made his way to the parking lot where Suoh was already waiting.

At the arrival in front of the hospital Asami didn't wait for Suoh to open the door he just swung the car's door open and stormed inside the hospital like he owned it. (Perhaps he owned it?)

He ran to Akihito's room and flipped the opened. There Asami saw his beloved Akihito straing at him with his never wavering hazel eyes. He approached Akihito trying to reach out to touch his cheek when suddenly Akihto slapped Asami's hand away.

'Akihito you were in an accident, everything is fine now. There is no need to be afraid. I will catch the culprits and you will recover from your wounds and injury. And in a few hours after the checkup you will be transferred to our home.' Asami spoke in a breath.

'Uhmm… Thanks. But I have a question.' Akihito replied unsure while twisting his blanket.

'What is it?' Asami said with a hint of happiness displayed in his eyes. Akihito slowly spoke his question that turned Asami's happiness into shock.

Akihito's question is: 'Who are you?'


End file.
